In the Morning
by Yeshterday
Summary: Soulmark/Soulmate TsunaxEnma story. Somewhat Daily Life/Succession of Vongola continuation from the manga, and sequel of my story "Perfect" which establishes the soulmarks everybody has. (a two shot, only 3-4k words). Will update within a week of the latest chapter's publishing.
1. One, Hushed Whispers, Hidden Kiss

Note- Continuation of Perfect, its only 3k words so i recommend reading that first. Parings= Tsuna/Enma. Yamamoto/Gokudera. Ryohei/Hana. And undecided with Mukuro/Chrome because I love them together and I love them platonically. And undecided with Hibari. If you have any massive preference tell me and it might help me decide.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It is Akira Amano's.

* * *

They would meet at night, hushed whispers exchanged in the darkness of the Japanese town. It was a routine which neither had purposely formed.

They had first found each other the night before the Arcobaleno development. Tsuna laid in his bed restlessly. The normally buzzing house had quieted in the dead of night. His head was pounding and in his chest Tsuna's heart thudded loudly with an uncomfortable, unsteady rhythm. His hyper Intuition was acting up. Standing, he pulled on his closest jumper, quickly glanced at the sleeping Reborn and carefully made his way down stairs and through the front door in the hope his head could be cleared by the night air.

Bugs swarmed around the street lamps as he walked aimlessly, following his body's instincts. It was if a warm calling pulled him down the empty street and to the river bank. Sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, Enma turned his head surprise showing on his features. "Enma!" The brunet called jogging down to meet his friend, "Are you okay?" He question curious what the red haired boy was doing out this late at night.

"O-Of course. I just couldn't sleep. What are you doing out here Tsuna-kun?" Enma replied, watching Tsuna sit down beside him.

"I couldn't sleep either," they sat there with the night air blowing against their faces.

The pleasant silence was broken by Enma's veiled voice, "A-actually my heart won't still. Maybe I'm getting sick,"

"I'm sorry that might be my fault," Tsuna said sheepishly, scratching his head, "When my guardians are injured i can feel it, so because we're soulmates you might be able to feel me,"

Enma spun out of his seat and grabbed onto Tsuna's shoulder worried, "What's wrong Tsuna-kun? Are you injured?!" He rambled, panicking.

Smiling slightly, Tsuna shook his head at covered his friends hand with this own, "No its nothing like that," he pulled their hands down so they were resting intertwined on the grass, a light blush dusting their features, and Enma returned to sitting cross legged. "Sometimes I just have problems sleeping. Reborn once told me it was my hyper intuition but I don't really understand what that means," Enma nodded understanding, "I've kept you up though," Tsuna said apologetically.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun. I like having you as a soulmate," Enma said honestly and the red on both faces anymore could be said, the clicking of heeled boots could be heard against the cement ground in the distance, "That would be Adeiheld, I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna-kun," he said slipping his hand from Tsuna's.

"See you," Tsuna responded as Enma walked up the embankment. The brunet found his hand felt cold without Enma's.

* * *

The next time they met at the river was the night Tsuna lost to his dad and he was sleeping over Yamamoto's house. Gokudera was snoring peacefully beside him and he hadn't heard anything from the baseball player for a while. But here he was still laying awake. Hiding out in his friend's house in shame. In the seconds before his father's fist knocked him out he had felt a tug at his and Enma's mark which deepened before darkness descended upon him. Sitting up, he left the room while trying to avoid making noise.

While he was lacing up his shoes, Yamamoto suddenly appeared behind him, "Tsuna?" He called.

"Ah! Yamamoto," he breathed out startled, "I'm just going out for a few minutes," he explained.

The tall boy look unconvinced, he's happy-go-lucky attitude fading with lack of sleep "Its 1.30am,"

"It should be fine. I am going to meet Enma," the brunette said, "If anything happens you'll know," Tsuna watched Yamamoto reach up and finger the mark showing on his collar bone. He nodded and returned to the room without another word. Leaving the house, it was a bit confusing finding his way on the dark streets but Enma was just arriving as he was. Their eyes met the both couldn't help but laugh at the routine that was forming.

He felt lighter just being with the other. It settled him knowing that all his guardians were safe for the moment and he could be here with Enma in the still serenity of night. They spoke quietly. Tsuna told of how he was utterly defeated by his father. And Enma explained how the Varia would have killed him if Skull hadn't have thrown himself in front of the attack.

"You're uninjured? Are you sure you're okay?" Tsuna fussed, causing Enma to chuckle.

"Yes Adelheid fixed me up once it was over, and in the morning they're deciding if they're all going to represent Skull,"

"Woo~w" Tsuna sighed, falling onto his back lying in the grass "Everyone's so strong,"

Enma too laid down but onto his stomach crossing his arms to rest his head on them, "Tsuna-kun is also very strong, and so is Reborn-san," he mumbled sleeply, facing Tsuna who rolled onto his side and yawned. Enma watched his eyes flutter closed, "Tsuna-kun you can't sleep here," to which a grumbling was the reply. And he couldn't bring himself to argue.

* * *

They awoke to a familiar voice and a hand shaking them awake, "Tsuna. Enma. Wake up. You can't be sleeping here," the mentioned boys groaned and clung closer to the warm before them, "Haha you two really are close," It registered first in Tsuna's mind who is was. Blinking sleep from his eyes the point blank was Enma's face welcomed him and he squealed his high pitched voice face blooming red. Enma sat up dead straight in a split second and looked around confused and worried before Yamamoto broke out into a laugh. "Come on you two, you need to get home,"

Enma stood up first and stumbled a little, Yamamoto caught his arm and righted him. On the other hand, Tsuna had to collect himself, before he could get up. Nothing looked any different from how they feel asleep. "What time is it," the Vongola mumbled.

"It's almost 2am. You said only a few minutes and when you didn't come back in 20, Jirou showed me where to find you," he laughed. Enma departed first with Yamamoto making sure he was okay to get himself back, considering Tsuna was completely out of it.

While the Representative Battle of the Arcobaleno continued the bosses did not meet at their place by the river. Tsuna visited briefly while Shimon were resting up in hospital. He was glad to see that Enma and Shimon were barely hurt but the situation was becoming overwhelming. After all the Vindice were now fighting in the the Battles. Things continued to escalate. Tsuna was now not just fighting to break the curse, but of the lives of the Arcobaleno. Once enemies turned allies, agreed to help in his plan. He arrived to watch his family being cut down at the hands of Vindice. Using the Dying Will bullet he was able Bermuda and Talbot's arrival allowed them to seal. They all finally learnt the truth of the Tri-ni-set.

When Reborn left after he said he wasn't going to become the Vongola Decimo, he fell back into his no good self's routine. He continued visiting his friends in hospital, though Dino and Basil were the only peaceful ones. Shimon turned out to be just as noisy as Byakuran's group. Everyone from Shimon was quickly released in two days however for home care. Tsuna tried to visit Enma at home, but he was either greeted by Aoba or Adelheid closing the door on his face stating that the boy needed more time to recover or saying something confusing despite Enma's voice on the inside claiming to be fine. But on the fifth day, he was happy to find the unique eyes peering through the slightly opened door.

"Enma!" He cried happily, latching onto his Soulmate.

"Tsuna-kun" Enma replied shyly, slowly wrapping his arms around returning the hug, "Sorry I couldn't see you, my family wouldn't let me leave until I recovered from the exhaustion,"

"No it's fine. It's not your fault. I'm glad you are safe." Tsuna pulled back and Enma led him into the small living area, made him tea and they sat peace for a while beside each other at the small square tables, Natsu emerging from the ring to be petted.

Enma looked up from stroking Natsu, "Has anything happened while I was gone, Reborn-san usually arranges event?" He asked curious to what he had missed.

"Uh-, Reborn left actually " Tsuna scratched his head, Enma looked very surprised, "I turned down the Mafia... I'm not suited to it. I can't even pass a test," he said weakly.

The other was quiet for a bit looking down at his lap, "You know I don't like the Mafia either but I believe Tsuna-kun shares and can make Grandfather's dreams come true." He looked up with his burning eyes piercing into Tsuna's soul, "And I would like be by your side. I want to support you Tsuna-kun. You can make this world better. You can protect people, like you saved me, and I want to be with you forever,"

"I'm going to stay with you Enma, no matter what happens, we're going to be together," he said taking both of Enma's hands into his, and after gazing other Tsuna found them leaning towards each other. Enma's heavy lidded eyes were burning red, his pupils the beautiful cross shaped marking stared into brown orbs. He could feel the hot breath on this eyelids fluttered closed and lips touched with gentle purity, nothing but unblemished innocence. It lasted seconds, both too shy, too nervous, too confused for it to be anything more.

Blush painted their faces as they retracted, and the pair looked down at their intertwined hands, family rings glowing, their soulmarks buzzing as their hearts pounded. Silence engulfed the room as they waited for their hearts to still. Tsuna glanced up to see Enma's crimson hair covering his eyes and Tsuna's gaze focused on the lips. "I-I-I-I'm sorry," he spluttered embarrassed, "I should go,"

Tsuna went to pull his hands away but Enma held on tightly, "I-It is okay, Tsuna-kun... I didn't mind," and he let out a shaky breath. Nodding, Tsuna grasped Enma's hands and they sat like that silently.

Shimon would arrive home soon, and the two boys let go before they saw anything. Tsuna would be kicked out the door without a single questioned asked or even time to speak.

When Reborn returned home 2 days later announcing the Neo-Primo title, which was un-coincidentally exactly the same Vongola Decimo, he knew he had missed something in the life of his student. But he didn't tell Tsuna that.

* * *

Thankyou for reading please review ect.

An update will be 2 or 3 of April. (Australia times)


	2. Two, Games and Discovery

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It is Akira Amano's.

* * *

Reborn called it a party to celebrate the new Neo-Vongola-Primo title. Tsuna was more sure it, like everything Reborn did, was to make a fool for himself for Reborns amusement. Though he was enjoying having his friends around. Because even he had barely changed, they were at his side. His mother like usual was preparing copious amounts of food happily as he let everyone into the house. Kicking off their shoes, they headed to the living room, greeting Mama on the way who responded in her normal cheerful attitude.

On the table was the board game of monopoly. No Vongola monopoly. No Reborn tricks. Monopoly. Just Monopoly. Reborn usually does something to strengthen Family bonds. Something that is challenging, maybe causing physical or mental injury. Possibly death. "Monopoly does not need to be changed to do that Dame-Tsuna. If this family can survive a full game of Monopoly then it can make it through anything." Stated Reborn. He didn't understand but then what should have been the simplest part picking what piece to be was even effort. Lambo quickly claimed the wheelbarrow, shoe and iron before getting them lost in his hair and by effect starting a fight with Gokudera who believed the Tenth should be the first and how could he lose pieces that quickly. I-pins said a few words before she started chasing Lambo and the left the room.

"Hahi! There isn't enough pieces left,"

"It's fine," said Kyoko kind as ever, "How about we girls team up?" Chrome and Haru were fine with the idea. "Let's be the dog, it's the cutest," she decided.

Yamamoto laughed in agreement "Sure, then I'll have the ship," And Ryohei claimed the extreme ship.

Gokudera when to yell at them too, before Tsuna spoke, "Here Gokudera-kun, I'll be the thimble, you can be the hat," passing it over. Reborn claimed he going to was the banker

They were two hours in and the girls had the whole red and yellow side of the board, Gokudera took all the purple and dark blue. Onii-san got his hands on the light blue and Yamamoto didn't have anything but the Stations but luck was alway on his side, so chance and community chest was helping him make it around. Meanwhile Tsuna had the waterworks and electric company which were the two worst lots on the board. Of course Gokudera had said Tsuna didn't need to pay but Reborn wasn't having any of it so when the girls first Hotel when up Tsuna when rolled a four and landed straight on it, going bankrupt. Ryohei was out when him and Gokudera where bidding over the finial property left on the board. He spent all his money but 100 then landed on Yamamoto's station, going bankrupt.

Tsuna's mum would come in sometimes carrying more of the food, and drinks that she endlessly prepared for the group. It seemed evident the girls were going to win. They had amassed more hotels and money then Yamamoto picked up two cards to exchange for some money as he was running low, he had to mortgage to make it past Gokudera's place. The girls knowing that asked him to make sure he could sell them, and the girls paid almost half their money for them thinking they were the last to give them another street. But apparently they were wrong, Yamamoto kept the last card to that street. Yamamoto went bust the next roll anyway, giving he's cards to Gokudera. Some three goes later, it was on the edge. The girls had more property but Gokudera still had a large sum of cash, luck was going to decide the win.

Well until Lambo managed to flip the table spilling everything everywhere. Gokudera, of course was unimpressed, but Reborn had lost interest in the game anyway so no one ended up dying at least. A game of Uno, which Chrome had won and a game of pictoriany which Yamamoto and Haru won, Reborn had them playing never have I ever.

"Not passed at test," Tsuna's, Yamamotos' and Ryohei's finger went down "Skipped class without being sick" Funnily enough everyones when down. Gokudera, no surprise, Chrome, she did what she wanted, Yamamoto, probably a baseball game, likewise Ryohei boxing. Tsuna laziness. However Haru and Kyoko was another matter. They both looked incredibly embarrassed.

Haru attempted to answer, but all that was heard was a jumble of words. She took another breath and this time it was understandable, "There was a sale on cakes and we left 10 minutes early to make it,"

"If was a study period though," Kyoko added, ashamed.

"Tripped on air," Haru and Tsuna.

"Reborn," Tsuna whinned, "These are purposely aimed at me, aren't they," He was right for once though.

"Fine Dame-Tsuna, I'll change the type of question to things you won't have to worry about. Been confessed to," Everyone but Tsuna and Ryohei. "Received a love letter," this time it was just Tsuna who didn't put a finger down, "Had a girlfriend or boyfriend," No ones finger went down, and Reborn tsk'd. " Kissed someone," The room was silent and Tsuna was suddenly very aware of everyone. His finger trembled as his face turned red. He could see Reborn starring directly at him. The girls had been distracted by Chrome's blush as she lowered her finger. He could easily just not lower the finger, but at the same time, Reborn had already noticed.

"Come on Baseball freak, with all those fangirls, you have to have kissed one of them," accused Gokudera, accompanied by and extreme agreement from Ryohei.

Well natured, Yamamoto responded with a chuckle, "Couldn't same be said for you Gokudera, a lot of girls like you too,"

"Don't compare us," Gokudera hissed.

Tsuna could do it now. The other were distracted, and it was likely they wouldn't remember how many he had. He was saved by an unlikely source, Bianchi, "He's right Hayato," she appeared in the doorway, her brother doubled over grasping his stomach, moaning something about holding onto consciousness for the tenth, "I used to kiss you all the time as a baby. You used to be so cute," Those lines were enough to send Gokudera off.

Scrambling to his future right-hand-man the games was forgotten as they moved him up to Tsuna's bed. He had made a terrible noise after hearing Bianchi's statement. Sighing at the turn of events, he went to leave his room with the others when Reborn stopped him, "So Tsuna," he had started with that annoying smirk on his face. The brunet could hear the others making their way down stairs, "Who did you kiss when I was away?,".

Going beet red, his thoughts turned to the day in Enma's living room, and he tried not to choke on air. Tsuna was incredibly nervous. He had tried not to think of it. It was confusing and complicated his relationship with Enma at the current moment. Soulmates they were, but it didn't mean that they were destined for romance. His bonds with his guardians were definitely familiar. They made him overjoyed and he loved them with unquestionable certainty, but his heart didn't flutter nor did he have the overwhelming urge to reach out and hold them. The red haired presence comforted him and even the silence between them was pleasant. He's crush on Kyoko was easy. She was the most beautiful, charming and popular girl in school. It made sense to like her. However Enma was quiet and clumsy, yet determined, strong and compassionate. He was his friend. The one he could relate to. He could understand Tsuna in countless ways.

Reborn jumped onto his shoulders, "It is fine Dame-Tsuna, you'll work it out eventually," Tsuna was unsure if Reborn knew who it was, "Let's go join everyone down stairs," In the living room, the games were packed up, and despite Nana's suggestion of staying for dinner, everyone parted ways. Eating, showering and putting the kids to bed, Tsuna groaned pulling out a futon as Gokudera was still passed out on the bed and Tsuna wouldn't allow a ten ton hammer to hit his friend.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna made it to school in plenty of time, on account of Gokudera accidentally waking him up when he woke up upset he made the tenth sleep on the floor. He took off home quickly after, but judging by how sick he still looked, Tsuna guessed Gokudera wouldn't be at school today. It was odd having enough time to eat breakfast and walk leisurely to school. Yamamoto was still at baseball training when he looked out the window of the empty classroom. When the door opened again, he wasn't expecting to see Enma, he usually equally late friend and friend who had apparently escaped house arrest finally.

"Good morning, Enma," he greeted, as his friend mumbled a similar greeting and sleepy sat down in his chair. Tsuna sat down in the chair in front of Enma and noticed that despite his tried and overall messy appearance, his friend was for once not covered in plasters or scratches. The time away meant that Enma hadn't had time to injure himself with his clumsiness.

Red eyes shifted, clashing with Tsuna's brown and he was aware he was starring, "Tsuna-kun," his friend started slowly, blush covering his face "Is it okay if I try something?" And even without any proper indication of meaning, Tsuna knew what he meant. Nodding red faced, they leant forward melding lips together.

It was soft and lingering. When they pulled back a fraction, Tsuna found himself mumbling "Once more," before reconnecting their lips. Enma pushed forward and Tsuna found his hands grasping at Enma's locks as their mouths moved awkwardly against each other. He could feel the others hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders. His pulse filling his ears before the banging of the door had them flying apart.

"Small Animal's, what do you think you are doing on school property?" cold eyes glared at them, as Tsuna squeaked. Of all people Hibari was the one to see them. "Consider yourself warned," and the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"You were right baby, it is the Shimon boss," the perfect said closing the door behind him, looking at Reborn perched on the sofa in the disciplinarians office. Reborn was reluctant to spy on Tsuna himself, the boys hyper-intuition had developed greatly, and having a jumpy Tsuna wouldn't provide the correct results. Standing up, giving Hibari the address to Dino's hotel, at which the perfect smirked knowing he was going to have a good fight, Reborn left the room. He wasn't upset about the relationship, it just would mean the transition to Mafia boss and the future continuation of the Vongola bloodline would be undoubtedly harder. He had a couple of things to think about. First of all digging more into the past of both families. The Daemon incident proved there was more than meets what that been readily available to him.

* * *

I know its slow development, but two shy 14 year old boys wouldn't move that quickly right? At least in my view.

Thank You for reading and everyone who favourited and followed. Please Review. I'll update within/in one week.

zulqar95: Thankyou once again. You're too kind. I'm so happy you're enjoying it (and yeah sorry grammar isn't my best point but I'm working on it as well. I'll do my best though)


	3. Three, Lost

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It is Akira Amano's.

* * *

They both sat frozen to their seats. They had escaped almost certain death at the hands of Hibari. A boy who would usually beat people for 'crowding', had found them kissing and left them with a warning. It was unbelievable.

It was hilarious. Glancing at each other, the tension disappeared and laughter broke out between the two, the empty room echoing with their voices. Maybe the craziness from their families was rubbing off on them or maybe just a normal reaction from Hibari was so shocking it was incredibly funny. Reaching out Tsuna held onto Enma's arm that was on the table as they laughed.

The sound of female voices could be heard coming down the hallway before they entered the room, looking over Hana and Kyoko were standing there, "Ah Tsu-kun, Enma-kun, good morning," the brown haired girl sung happily, her friends greeting similarly, "You two look energetic are you excited about the excursion planned for tomorrow?," she observed as they hung their bags on their desks and joining them by standing around the table. The two boys looked confused, they hadn't heard about it.

"Kyoko, the teacher only told you about it because you're the class rep. Everyone else finds out today," Hana sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "We're going to the observatory for science, the run some lectures over there" she explained, and the two boys nodded understanding. The conversation changed, and slowly the room began to fill. Gokudera never ended up showing up for school. Lunch time came, and Reborn commanded him to deliver the assignment given the period early to his Storm after school.

* * *

He had never been to Gokudera's apartment before but standing outside the same complex it wasn't the nicest of building Namimori had to offer, 2 stories and dilapidated. Trudging up the steps and along the balcony he knocked on the number that was should be the bombers, but only silence greeted him. Confused and slightly worried, as quiet and the other boy didn't go hand in hand, he tapped again and called out "Gokudera?"

In an instant there was the sound of footsteps and the door opened violently exposing a surprised plain clothed Gokudera, "Tenth?! What are you... I mean why... Welcome Tenth!" He bowed moving out of the way for Tsuna to enter the apartment. It was the typical tiny space of low end places. Toilet door behind front door, a kitchen in the hallway which led to the only room in the apartment. Minimally furnished, a Television and sofa occupied most of the space, books were piled up around them and a single bed was in the corner of the room, Uri sleeping upon it. However the Studio Piano was what drawed Tsuna's eyes. It was old, but well cared for nevertheless Tsuna wasn't sure if Gokudera ever actually played it anymore. He was happy Gokudera had not thrown that part of his life away.

"I wanted to check up on you, and Reborn told me to bring your assignment that we were given today, and tell you that we have an excursion tomorrow," Tsuna explained sitting down on the sofa and pulling out a notebook containing said assignment. "And you seemed quite ill leaving the morning,"

"I'm sorry for making you worry Tenth. I had to work today" he bowed again, muttering something about the Tenth being too kind.

"Eh! You work Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna wasn't expecting Gokudera to be working.

"Only casually. Its nothing much. Italy I used to make money on mission's but Namimori is peaceful," Looking around the room, Tsuna realised he must have been paying all the expenses himself. Gokudera had ran away from home after all. But for a 14 year old to be paying his own rent, for food, and the amenities, it must have been tough.

Additionally Tsuna knew Gokudera couldn't cook any better than he could, "Are you alright living here? Are you eating alright? You are already very busy after all,"

"Yes. The convenience store is close by. And the landlord gives me an extension on the rent some months.

Taking a leaf from his mother's book, he suggested the go-to solution, "We have a spare room at the house Gokudera, would you like to move in?" The silver haired boy looked a taken back, "Mum cooks too much food anyway and you won't have to worry about rent. There's plenty of room so you can bring your piano and Uri is more then welcome around the house. Everyone will be happy to have you,"

"I-I-I couldn't intrude on the house like that," He replied reluctantly, shaking his head, red faced from embarrassment.

Lifting his hand to his collarbone, he rested it on his soulmarks as he spoke "It is fine. After all we're family." Green eyes widened at the words, and in Gokudera's sudden shy mumbling, Tsuna heard the yes he wanted. Dismissing himself, Tsuna made his way home. His mother and Bianchi were ecstatic to have the bomber with them. Nana quickly rushed up to prepare the empty room, gushing about how one of her son's soulmates would be living with them. Bianchi was happy to be with her younger brother again, knowing Gokudera still had a tendency to distance himself from others. Futa and I-Pin too were pleased that another one of their brothers were living with them, but Lambo pouted over 'stupid-dera' living with them.

* * *

"With handwriting that bad, it's surprise Enma would want to be with you," The baby hitman remarked, standing on the table and looking down at his student's assignment.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "There's nothing wrong with..." Before his mind registered the full sentence. Hands slammed onto the desk as he ross from his seat shocked, "Reborn! How do you know!" He pinched, hands grasping at this hair.

"A mafia boss must have impeccable handwriting. It shows strength and brains, inadvertently threatening the enemy. Mind games are most important," Reborn stated calmly, returning to sipping his coffee "And I know everything Dame-Tsuna. Now tell me how is you relationship progressing,"

Tsuna amazed himself sometimes with his ability to say dumb things even with being completely embarrassed "... Didn't you just say you knew everything?" That question earnt him a kick in the face, "It's not even a relationship, we're just friends" he mumbled, covering his red face with his hands."I think..."

Reborn nodded, apparently his pupils ignorance was another trait that he had inherited from Maman. "Well, I'm returning back to Italy for a couple of days to do some research. It is good Gokudera's going to be here to help you study, but for now get back to work," The tone of his voice left no room for speaking

The next morning, Tsuna found himself waiting by the bus stop with Enma. Both were tried eyed, barely awake, too sleepy to make conversation. After finishing the work due for today's trip late at night, Tsuna because of his household's normal distractions, and Enma because he had to learn the content they missed, they both struggled with having to reach the bus stop by 7 to make the half hour trip. Both knew the needed bus was number 4 and they scanned their cards taking seats up near the back. "I'm so sleepy," Tsuna groaned, stretching out his legs in front of him to which Enma mumbled in agreement, pulling his legs up to his chest head slumping down onto his knees. Turning to look out the window, Tsuna leaned his head against the cool glass drifting off.

They failed to notice the bus actually read 4C so 50 minutes later when they found themselves in standing the shopping district one region over neither exactly knew what to do.

* * *

Thank you for reading, commenting, following and favouriting . I giggled at the last chapters comments. I totally relate to your fangirl or fanboy feelings.

Sorry its shorter then normal, the next chapters planned longer. (and cuter. What unexpected -unplanned date? no way? what? this chapter totally isn't a set up of that pfff)

IDK if most towns have an observatory connected to them, but mine does because our University is very science based (and clearly due to my poor writing skills what I'm there for) and they own it so academics like speaking in there to both school age kids and Uni kids. Oh and on that note, the next chapter might be out a day later because I've been posting on Sunday nights here but I got exams Monday for anatomy+physiology and chem so it might be out Monday night. Ill try for Sunday but I'm just saying.


End file.
